Self-service travel means that a traveler, upon performing travel activities, partially depends on or totally does not depend on arrangements of travel brokers, does not require any tourist guide's accompaniment, and finally completes travel activities selected and arranged by the traveler on his own. Hence, self-service travel is a new option and a new trend for many travel enthusiasts, and more people will choose the self-service travel as a travelling manner in the future. However, as life rhythm quickens and travelers cannot thoroughly understand scenic spots of the travel destination, travelers need to spend a lot of time in investigating and planning a reasonable travelling itinerary. This is very challenging for ordinary travelers.
In the prior art, the following manner is employed to plan the travelling itinerary: obtain the user's travel demand, and return optional scenic spots meeting the user's travel demands for selection by the user; after the user reviews detailed information of the scenic spots, he selects satisfactory scenic spots and adds them to the travel route and then plans a travelling order according to the distances of scenic spots. Therefore, in the prior art, there are more human-machine interaction steps, operations are complicated and require time costs, and it is impossible to really smartly perform personalized customization of a travelling itinerary according to the user's travel demands. Therefore, how to smartly perform personalized customization of a travelling itinerary according to the user's actual travel demands is a problem urgently to be solved.